Luna Lovegood
|eye_colour = Silvery Grey |family_members = *Pandora Lovegood (mother) *Xenophilius Lovegood (father)|wand = 13.5" Cypress, dragon heartstring |animagus = Unknown|boggart = Unknown|patronus = Unknown|occupation = Student - Year 1 - 1992|house = Slytherin|loyality = The Gray|also_known_as = Gray Witch Radish Rings Blue Mask }}Luna Lovegood is the only daughter of Lord Xenophilius Lovegood and Lady Pandora Lovegood, heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood. She is a consort of Harry James Potter Slytherin. She was taught wandless magic by Harry. She writes articles on her father's newspaper The Quibbler. Luna is in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since 1992 and was sorted into House Slytherin. Personality Abilities Luna is proficient in wandless magic, spell swatting, spell sensing, and occlumency. She can use legilimency. She is well versed in rituals, and especially necromancy rituals concerning the Deathly Hallows. She is the only known person to be able to see kerfuffling scribblebugs, and nargles. Biography First/Second timeline Luna is mentioned to have been a nervous, frightened child, yet loyal and competent at duelling. She fought one on one with Yaxley and lived, but took a killing curse meant for John Potter. Third timeline Book 1 (Revenge is Best Served Raw) Upon meeting Harry, Luna asked him to be her friend which he quickly accepted. She noticed 14 kerfuffling scribblebugs flying around Harry. Luna showed harry through her house Rookery's garden. Harry offered to teach her wandless magic which she accepted. After Harry finited his ageing potion, she observed that he looked like Harry Potter, to his surprise. 6 months later after a usual lesson with Luna, Harry met Lady Pandora and Lord Lovegood who then told Harry to have a betrothal consort contract between Harry and Luna. Harry was confused, but accepted the offer. Luna and Ginny trained with wandless magic, dueling each other. Luna always won the duel, even shooting a stunner from her tongue. Luna attended Alexandra Black's 10th birthday party in Grimmauld Place. John asked about Lord Slytherin, to which she answered that she would only tell it to those Lord Slytherin wanted her to. She gave Alex a cat for her birthday present, and delivered the presents from Lord Slytherin, which happened to be volume 2 and 3 of the book The Light Side of the Dark Arts, which John had just gifted Alex the first volume. When portrait Orion Black asked about Lord Slytherin's intention towards Alex, She answered that he would hesitate in declaring any intent as Alex's father may get defensive. Orion also asked about whether Lord Slytherin supports pureblood cause, to which she answered vaguely that he recognizes the threats muggleborns pose to the International Statute of Secrecy. Alex asked Luna how she could learn more about Lord Slytherin, and Luna answered that she needed to learn occlumency. When Alex retorted that she knew occlumency already, Luna used legilimency with her permission and broke through her barrier easily, proving that it wasn't strong enough. She agreed to teach Alex occlumency. Book 2 (The Foundations of Power) Luna joined Harry, Daphne, and Hermione to inspect 3 candidate places for building the Slytherin Manor and met Hermione for the first time. After visiting each of them, she counseled Harry that he should consider the grand strategic potential each property holds, and will hold in the future. Luna trained with Ginny, always adapting to Ginny's newly learned skills, and winning the duels except for one time when Ginny first used self-switching spell in the duels. However, Luna won the duel afterwards. Luna learned how to spell swat after watching Ginny do it. After Alex was bitten by a doxy, she asked Luna for help, and Luna gave her an anti-doxy potion. Luna trained Alex's occlumency, wandless magic and spell sensing. Luna found Alex doing inferi necromancy ritual, identified the problem that it was lacking a central foci, and made her promise to do no rituals without her. Luna and Alex managed to find someone who would sell a dementer bone at a lighthouse. A wizard who had the dementor bone tried to rape them after they refused to have sex with him for the price. Luna banished Alex away from the lighthouse and saved her from a spell from the wizard. Luna battled the wizard alone and won. She did legilimency on the bound wizard, then took the bone. References Site Navigation Category:The Gray Category:Characters Category:House Lovegood